I Will Stay Until You Fall
by Sora Miyara
Summary: After Tybalt wounds Mercutio and flees, Benvolio carries his friend away. The last conversation the two friends will have. MercutioBenvolio OneShot


**Summary**: After Tybalt wounds Mercutio and flees, Benvolio carries his friend away. The last conversation the two friends will have. Mercutio/Benvolio One-Shot

**AN**: I've read the book of 1965 and seen the similar movie of 1968. Though there's a big difference with Mercutio's death. In the movie no one believes he's dying till he's really dead while in the book Benvolio carries the dying Mercutio away and then comes back to tell he died. For this fic I've chosen the situation of the book. Shakespeare is hard to write and since I'm not English it would be very difficult for me to try writing like he does. So I didn't and just tried to be a little poetic, which is hard enough for me **XD** Hope you like it!

* * *

**I Will Stay Until You Fall**

Screams filled Verona's square as the cousin of the prince, Mercutio, fell on his knees. His own rapier was still clutched in his right-hand while his left-hand covered the wounded place on his chest. Mercutio's breath was loud and fast, his eyes staring at the ground. Just now Tybalt's rapier had cut trough Mercutio's flesh and just like his owner had disappeared from the square after seeing the damage he had caused.

"Mercutio, stand up and let me bring you to a doctor."

Benvolio kneeled down next to his friend, laying a hand on Mercutio's shoulder.

"Your hand is shaking like you've just seen a ghost, Benvolio." Mercutio said, still staring at the ground. His voice, despite of the wound, sounded only a bit softer then normal. Then he continued to breathe loudly.

"My only fear now is your ghost which, if we don't hurry, will leave you. But now is not the time to discuss, spare your strength."

The hazel brown eyed pulled Mercutio up carefully, laying his friend's arm over his own shoulder. Mercutio let out a sound of pain as his knees left the ground. He almost fell down again, but was stopped by Benvolio's shoulders pushing against his own in order to keep him standing up. Slowly and unstable, like they could have been drunk, the two young men found their way off Verona's square.

"Keep strength friend Mercutio, we'll reach the doctor in time."

"What makes you so sure about that? Did Queen Mab tell you this in a dream maybe?"

Benvolio was surprised that even in a situation like this Mercutio still spoke about things like faeries. Though he answered Mercutio with a face of complete seriousness "She did not. It's just something I believe in of my own."

"My good Benvolio," Mercutio said as they crossed a corner. "Did no one teach you that believing and hoping is not written the same nor means the same?"

Benvolio didn't answer on this. Of course he was hoping Mercutio made it trough this. He was one if his best friends after all and they had known each other for years. And now one of them was dying in the other one's arms. They crossed another corner when finally Mercutio's weight started to trouble Benvolio. Though he did not think for a second to let go of him. Mercutio thought about this differently, noticing the smaller man have trouble.

"Let me walk on my own Benvolio before we both fall."

He tried to pull his arm back but Benvolio stopped him.

"You are well aware that you can't stand up on your own, let alone walk." He protested. And like he wanted to give strength to his words, Benvolio stood still, lifted Mercutio higher on his shoulder and continued walking forth.

"Oh yes I am aware. But I'm also aware of the fact that you can't hold me much longer."

This time he was able to pull his arm back before Benvolio could stop him. Mercutio took two steps forward, made a step back like he bounced against an invisible wall and then fell down. A vibration went trough his whole body as his knees slammed on the ground. The vibration made the thought of continuing moving in the young man's wound. Mercutio's hand covered the wound in his chest again as a sound of pain left his throat.

"Mercutio!" Benvolio cried out, kneeling in front of his friend. "Mercutio, don't give up. Time and hope have not run out on us yet."

Mercutio raised his head slowly and two pairs of eyes made contact. Benvolio was startled for a moment as he saw tears had formed their selves in Mercutio's eyes. In all these years they had known each other, Benvolio had never seen Mercutio cry. No, Mercutio had always been the brave and strong one. Crying was a thing for girls. But there was no bravery to trace near Mercutio now.

"T-The time I have is short, yet my strength shorter." His voice was shaking now. "I can not go on anymore. If you're so stubborn about getting to a doctor, get the person here instead. _This_ person will not take one step further."

"And just leave you here all alone while time takes you away slowly? Nothing of my being even thinks about doing that. Don't talk about foolishness Mercutio!"

Mercutio raised his other hand, which was not covering his wound, and lifted it at Benvolio's face. "The friendship and love you're still giving here will be lost, for there will be no moment where we can both think about it again." His hand rested on Benvolio's cheek now. "T-That, my dear one, is foolishness."

"Mercutio…" Benvolio said in a whisper now tears forming in his eyes. "Are you willing to give up the life you adore and love so much so easily? You, the person who loves life more then anyone else in Verona?"

A sad smile took place on Mercutio's face as his thumb erased the tears out of Benvolio's eyes. "Y-Yes I love life. But I love the people in it more and I can't stand it seeing them in pain. Certainly if it's because of my doing, like you now, who spills tears for a life that can not be saved."

Benvolio's hand covered Mercutio's which still lay on the smaller man's cheek. "It's hard to believe you'll be gone when your breath still can be heard and your hand is still glowing with the warmth of life. It's because I can not save you that these tears fall."

Mercutio's hand slowly pulled away from Benvolio. "I-It all ends here for me."

"No!" Benvolio cried out suddenly. "It can not be! Not here and now! Not because of Tybalt!" He jumped up and tried to pull Mercutio up again. "Stand up Mercutio!"

"Benvolio!" The other cried in respond as he tried to keep himself on the ground. "S-Stop it now!"

"I can not, please, I beg of you…!" He slowly let go of Mercutio and then fell to the ground again, throwing his arms around Mercutio's neck. The tears that were erased some seconds past were back as new ones. "Please… stand up…"

Mercutio laid his head down on Benvolio's shoulder. "I-I would walk around the whole world for you if you asked me. But in the current state of situation I can not even stand up, like you said."

Benvolio shook lightly as a tear ran down his face. "Your breathing is slower and softer now. Does this mean Death will kiss you soon?"

"S-Stay here with me, my dear Benvolio. Stay, for I'm standing on the edge of death…"

Benvolio nodded and kissed Mercutio's forehead. "I will stay until you fall…"

* * *

The poetic attempt ends here! It's short, I know, but you can't expect Mercutio to die ten minutes long. Though, in the musical I saw, he even sang a song while he was dying **XD**  
Oh well, I hope I didn't made a too big mess of it and I also hope you enjoyed my first Shakespeare fic. See ya! 


End file.
